In the pokemon world
by Dragi
Summary: Someone from the frontier children have benn sent to the pokemon world. discontinued
1. Default Chapter

In the pokemon world.  
  
Prologue  
  
They have just defeat Lucemon and they should soon go back to the real world.  
  
"How shall I say this" Takuya taught as he walked to Kouji. When Takuya for the first time meet Kouji in the elevator, he fall in love with him, but he don't know that Kouji fall in love with him to when he saw Takuya for the first time in the elevator. "I must tell him before I leave the digital world" he said to him self. Then he comes up to Kouji and Kouichi.  
  
"Hey Kouji do you think I could talk to you alone?" Takuya asked Kouji. "Yea sure Takuya" he said as he as he stood up and walks with Kouji to the forest. When they was a in the forest Takuya stooped and looked at Kouji "Kouji its something I have want to tell you for really long time" Takuya said and begin to blush. "What is that" Kouji asked in his normal voice. "I.. I love you," said Takuya and blushes crimson red. "Did you just say that you loved me" Kouji asked Takuya and he just nodded to Kouji and Kouji smiled at Takuya. "I love you to Takuya" Kouji said and hugged his best friend. Takuya smiles back to Kouji and kissed him on the lips.  
  
But some one was just looking at them as he hides behind the bush. "Well I am so sorry to do this to you two but since you two are the strongest of them you two must go to the other world and show them that digimon is not the weakness of Digimon and Pokemon. He said to him self but not so loud that Kouji and Takuya could hear him. Then he took out his gun and fire two times when he comes out of the bush. Takuya and Kouji were lying on the ground deep asleep. "It worked as I planed they will be asleep for four days and then they will be in the pokemon world." he said and took Takuya and Kouji with him and walked to where the others was. When he was near the others he drops Takuya and Kouji on the ground and walked to them. He jumped out of the forest and he run fast and pushes every one on the ground and run to the forest again.  
  
"Well that was weird." Said Izumi. "Hey my D-tector is gone," said Kouichi "Ours is also gone," said the rest. "We must run after him." Said Junpei. "Yea" said the rest and run in the forest.  
  
The strange figure that has the D-tectors and Takuya and Kouji run true the forest in full speed. "We are soon there chosen." He said as he was coming to the dark terminal and he stopped. "Well here we are he walked in the dark Trailmon. He put Kouji on the seat on the right side and Takuya on the left side. Then he took the D-tectors he took from the others and gave Takuya the spirits of wind and ice and Kouji got the spirits of darkness and thunder. And then he put a devise in a backpacked and lies it on the ground beside Kouji. Then he took out a syringe and inject it in Takuya`s arm and some minutes later he was turned to Flamon. "Well now I have done my job and good luck boys you will need it and information you will get when you are there good bye" he said and walk out of the door and the door closed when he walk out. "Well Dark trailmon get them to the pokemon world now" he said and then Dark trailmon drive away from the place. And the strange figure smiled as Dark trailmon was gone.  
  
TBC  
  
Hey I dont know when I will update the first chapter but if I get many reviews I will update it as soon as I can. Please review please. 


	2. chapter 1

**Dragi:** _Hey everyone. I know it's one year since I posted this story. So I think it's about time I update it._

**Kyokyomon:**_ Yea she has been really lazy with this story._

**Dragi**_: I promise I will update this story before my birthday ok. Not one year again._

In the pokemon world.

Chapter 1.

By dragi

()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()

Kouji woke up on a leaf bed.

He looked around and saw Takuya as Flamon curling up against him. Takuya was sleeping peacefully, his head on Kouji's lap.

Kouji sat up and took a moment to look at his surrroundings

"Where the hell are we?" Kouji asked himself.

The he heard a voice through his D-tector. It glowed as the voice began to speak.

"You and your friend have been sent to the Pokemon world to show the main masters that digimon are not weak. There is a pokeball in the backpack that we have sent with you. That backpack has all that you will need. You can keep your friend inside the pokeball. Its like having a pokemon inside of the ball. But you can also capture other pokemon with the use of a pokeball. We have also sent a pokedigidex to you too. There, you can get all the information on pokemon and your friend's evolutions and attacks. You can get all the information on pokemon in your pokedigidex. But remember, you must not mention anything about digimon. You must call your friend a pokemon. His name is Flamon but you can give him a nickname. Good luck on your adventure." His D-tector stopped glowing.

"That was strange." Said Kouji, as he looked at the bag that was beside him.

Suddenly, he heard Takuya begin to make some noises.

"What happened?" Takuya asked. Kouji smiled at how cute Takuya looked as Flamon. The confused look on Takuya's face was much cuter.

"Kouji what's going on?" Takuya asked.

" We have to show that digimon are not weak. We'll also have to fight some battles. Though I should say that you are going to fight some battles." Said Kouji, looking at Takuya.

"Why do I have to fight?" Takuya asked.

"You're the pokemon." Said Kouji. He slung the backpack over his shoulder and begin to walk..

Takuya ran after Kouji on all fours.

"Hey Kouji why are you so walking so fast? Can't we take it a easy?" Takuya asked.

"I want to find out a bit more about this place." Said Kouji.

Just then a boy with red hair appeared from the bushes with a smirk on his face.

" I want a pokemon battle with you now. If you don't, I will steal your pokemon standing beside you." Said the kid.

"Why do you want to steal him?" Kouji asked.

" I want really rare pokemon and I have never seen that pokemon before. So, what is your choice?" The kid asked.

"Fine, we'll battle." Said Kouji.

"Alright! Go Breelom" The kid said. A strange looking creature appeared.

"What is that? "

Just then Kouji's pokedigidex began to make sounds. It began to tell Kouji about the creature.

"Alright. Takuya, go out there and show that Breelom what you're made of! ." Kouji said. Takuya did as Kouji said, even he didn't understand what was going on.

"Breelom! Dynamic punch now!" The kid shouted. The Breelom attacked, nearly hitting Takuya, who just managed to jump away in time.

"Takuya! Show him how hot you are now." Kouji shouted. And Takuya did as he was told. Takuya didn't have a clue why, but knew that Kouji knew what he was doing.

Takuya sent one baby salamander attack, finishing off the kids Breelom right away.

"My Breelom!." The kid shouted. He called it back and ran away from them.

"That was strange. . . . . ." Said Takuya, before fainting.

"Takuya! " Kouji shouted, running over to his friend.

TBC

()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()

**Gigglygal:** _I am sorry the first chapter was boring. Hope this chapter is better._

**Metal117:**_ just because two boys is kissing. I don't see why that shall be put up as r. I think pg-13 is high enough._

**Carrie:**_ Here it is. Sorry I didn't update before it has been one year._

**Minamotogirl:** _I am sorry it took a bit time. I can make some more romance here if you want too._

**Vulpix1000:**_ sorry it took so long time. Here you have more. I promise I will update faster with the next chapter. And thank you._

**Black wolf:**_ don't worry. I always want to finish my stories. I know how it is when you read a story and it is not updated. Hope you like this one._


End file.
